Liar Liar
by YourWorstNightmare16
Summary: He said she could come so she did. She still loves him, though she shouldn't. He wants her to leave him, she won't. SasuSaku
1. Whatever

**Sasuke POV**

I stood there as my chakra became a blast of white and blue lightning pulsing around me waiting for the command. It sounds of screaming birds filling my ears. I pulsed my chakra giving the command then all of the sudden the ground erupted into pieces and lightning surrounded all of those in my path that now lay battered and bloody on the ground, silently pleading for help.

"Wow Sasuke that was a very cruel thing to do even though they were only following orders as we are." Then just as the words were finished my pink comrade appeared from the trees onto the ground beside me.

"Hn I don't really care."

She held her chest in mockery, "You are one cold basterd I don't think that I like this Uchiha."

"You should be used to it Sakura."

She smirked, "Well I thought that you would've noticed that I was being an ass aka sarcastic. God you are a stick in the mud just like Ita-"Before she could even finish I had Kusanagi positioned at her throat ready to swipe.

"Don't ever say that name in front of me." I growled my voice loud enough for her to hear.

"Hn that doesn't bother me Sasuke being by your side no stop for a year and a half that shit can't even make me flinch, try something else." At the end of that statement I had Chidori blast to life and all over my body just itching for the chance to fry her.

"Cut the shit we have stuff to do." Then she turned around and started walking down the road. Damn she was so bi polar one minute she was all happy and cheery like in our genins days and then she is a cold bitch the next. I walked at my own pace while she walked ahead. As we walked I noticed that she walked with this certain defiance that I never noticed before. I watched her as we walked into the night she didn't seem to notice me staring at her, she should though.

"Sasuke stop staring at me it's quite distracting."

"Hn." Came my cold reply.

We walked in silence until we reached Otagakure. The odd thing was that instead of going right to Orochimaru's she went the opposite direction.

"Sakura, where the hell are you going?" I asked her.

"None of your damn business just go back to the hideout I'll be back later. Oh and tell Orochimaru anything and you will with you hadn't." Her eyes looked frozen like the ice in winter. That spark that she used to have before we left the village had disappeared; it was all business to her now.

"Whatever." I stalked away back to the hideout.


	2. Leaving

**Sakura POV**

I couldn't believe that he treated me like a little kid he of all people should know that I'm not. I've been with Orochimaru and him for almost 2 years I'm not the stupid child I was before we left. I continued walking in the direction of Konoha. When I arrived to my destination I was bombarded with tons of children.

"Hello Sakura-sama what are you doing here?" Asked Kakio. Kakio was my favorite of all the children simply because she reminded me about my old self.

"I decided to come see you guys it's been awhile, that's all. Is that alright?" I asked suddenly worried.

"Oh yes, yes it's alright but..." she looked around me, "where's Sasuke-sama?" Great I didn't want to talk about this.

"Oh him he went back home I came alone this time."

"Oh okay then." That seemed to satisfy her many questions for now.

"Come along kitties let's go." I used the nick name for all of them because they seemed to know and listen to this best.

I walked down the rest of the path with little kids in tow and walked clear out of the village, before I went all the way home though I had to take THEM home. I turned around all of the sudden and this cause them to run into my back and they all looked up at me with puzzled expressions.

"What did you stop for Sakura-sama."

"Well simple we arrived at where I wanted to take all of you." They all looked around to see what was so great about where we were. The truth of it is I took them to where I first saw Tsunade.

_Flashback_

_I grinned, "Tsunade what a pleasant surprise I wasn't after you quite yet but I suppose I could do my job now gets it over with."_

"_Hn that's most unfortunate for me and why is that you are coming after me anyway Sakura?"_

"_Simple you are the only reason that we can't have Naruto yet and you need to be dead in order for us to have him." I replied simply. _

"_Well then best I get ready to kill you it will be most unfortunate," she paused before continuing," I still think of you as my daughter."_

"_Crazy fool those ties I have had with any village member have been long gone I have only 3 bonds. Sasuke, Orochimaru and myself no more no less."_

"_O well then I guess you better shut up and "kill" me then I don't have all day."_

_I preformed the necessary hand signs and went into 1__st__ stage of my curse mark, Earth. My face had a pale red color to it but not as bad as blushing and my clothes weren't that different that what I normally would wear. I had on a shirt that came down only to my belly button and was black with pink patterns all over it. My skirt was a mini skirt that was the same as my shirt and was all covered with my cloak that Sasuke gave to me since he grew out of it. My shoes where black and pink knee high lace up boots, and I had on my pink and blue x crosses with silver and gold flecks with matching bracelet and necklace. Sasuke doesn't understand why I wear so much I tell him it's because I'm a girl and even when we kill we still need to look like a girl. __**(A.N. I bet she liked it, it probably still smelled like him XOXOXO)**_

_She was completely surprised of this I know because her face showed it all. I went at her with my hands that now had nails the length of a small pocket knife blade. She jumped back and I missed her by a fraction of an inch. She came at me with medical jutsu, her hands where now green and they cut through anything like a stick of butter. I dogged to the right and she countered me with a kick in the side. I fell to the ground gasping and then before I knew it she was coming at me with another attack. I used a jutsu that I learned from Orochimaru and disappeared before her eyes. This technique was something that used an immense amount of chakra and could not be sustained for very long. _

_I made the jutsu release and went after her form the ground. She wasn't expecting this and I pulled her under. I jumped out as she was just trying to get out herself but I was faster and made it out before she did._

"_Sorry Tsunade." _

_I turned and walked down the rest of the path, Tsunade screaming at me with violent anger._

_End Flashback_

"Sakura-sama what are you thinking about?" I looked down quickly at the little Kakio.

"Just thinking is all. So what do you kitties want to do today?"

They looked at each other silently conversing with each other trying to figure out what they wanted to do.

" Um well can we go visit Sasuke-sama?" Oh shit I was afraid that she was going to ask that.

" I'm sorry Kakio but Sasuke is very busy training with my Lord he won't have time for awhile." Hopefully that would shut them up.

"Ahhh." They all groaned.

"What am I not as fun as old Chicken ass?"

"No of course not but we see you a lot more that Sasuke-sama." Replied one of the children in the back.

"Well then I guess I should take you home then, let's go."

"Alright." That was strange they didn't complain, maybe they just don't want to do anything today without Chicken Ass.

They walked behind me all except Kakio she was right by my side skipping to keep up. After everyone but Kakio was home she stopped skipping.

"Kakio, what is the matter?"

"Why did Sasuke-sama take him with you to Otokagure in the first place?" She was the only one that knew of my "situation".

"Well that's a tuffy I think that it's because he didn't want to leave me behind at the village when he left so he took me with him. Listen Kakio if I tell you this promise me you won't tell anyone?"

"Yeah sure."

"I think that the reason Sasuke took me with him and not anyone else was because he cares for me in more than a friend way." She gasped in shock like it was unbelievable but it kind of was someone like Sasuke shouldn't have feelings.

"Now Sakura what are you telling the child."

My eyebrows lifted and I went numb. SHIT! He wasn't supposed to find me.

"Nothing that is of importance my Lord." Kakio gasped behind me once she realized who she was facing. She immediately bowed in respect which she shouldn't have it would just inflate the snakes ego more.

"And you might you be." He directed this at little Kakio behind me.

"I-I- I'm Kakio." She stammered.

"Well Kakio would you excuse me and Sakura we have work that needs to be done."

"Orochimaru I need to take her home first can't you wait like 5 more minutes it's not going to kill you." I wasn't going to let him do anything to Kakio if I could help it so I wanted to take her home then return to the hideout. He eyed me suspiciously before replying,

"Yes if you must but make it quick we have things that need to be done, tonight."

I grabbed her shoulder and rushed her in front of me so that the snake couldn't touch her.

"Sakura-sama was that the one that Sasuke-sama was supposed to be training with and what did he mean by you and Sasuke-sama having something to do tonight?"

"Nothing for you to worry about."

She continued ahead and we went the rest of the way to her house and when she wanted to talk I just shoved her into the house and ran to the hideout but when I got there Orochimaru, Kabuto and Sasuke where all waiting outside the entrance.

"Took you long enough where were you Sakura?" Sasuke questioned.

"Out." Was all I told him. This caused Orochimaru to look at me but then before Sasuke could see.

"Whatever let's go we have work."

"No I need a change of clothes and a shower wait an hour I'm sure you can afford that train by yourself for the time being."

I brushed past him and went into the hideout. Now then hideout is actually a very easy place there is the main floor that has most of the rooms and bathrooms, the second floor has the kitchen where the servants cook the food and the dining hall, then going down the hall some more there is a staircase that leads to the 3rd floor this is where my room is at the very end of the hall with a bathroom but the bad thing is that this is where Orochimaru has his quarters and does his little experiments it sometimes wakes me up in the middle of the night with the screaming and yes I have asked to move upstairs put the pervert won't let me leave and then there is Kabuto who sleeps 3 doors before me. Sasuke is the only one with privacy and he's a dude.

I walked into my room and locked the door, I didn't want any men in my room when I was in the shower. As I was undressing I heard this soft knock on my door. The only one who knocks like that is one of the servants I know. I put my shirt back on my head and opened the door. I was right about there being a servant but Sasuke stood behind her.

"What the hell do you want Sasuke I have stuff I need to get done?"

"I want to know the real reason that you were in the village. And why you were almost in the Leaf. You could've exposed us all and that would have ruined out plans."

"What!" I snapped." All you care about is your damn revenge nothing else so why the hell do you care what I do and the others can all take care of yourselves you're grown men damn it!"

'Because," he growled," I know you can't." That was it I wasn't going to be called weak. I pulled my fist back and cracked him one on the jaw. His face crashed to the side and I kicked him where it counts.

"Say it again and you will lose more that your revenge." I spat and slammed the door.

I smile because on the other side of the door I heard him groaning and then leave.

"Sucker."

"Tsunade you need to be in your office you have work that needs to be finished." Shizune cried.

I waved at her." I will be there momentary I have stuff to do."

"But..."

"No I will be there I promise you may follow me if you want." I continued walking down the path and I heard her footsteps behind me. I followed the path for 10 or so minutes and when the scenery started to register Shizune knew where we were headed. I continued walking down the road and then I stopped, we had arrived at our destination. "Konoha Cemetery, Where the Fallen are Always remembered." I came here more and more, so much that I would've thought that Shizune would have known where I was taking her. I walked through the gates and went to the right corner of the cemetery where all of the Hokages and their loved ones where buried. Next to my senseis plak stood Sakura's. it read, " the one that is missed most among the living. She may not be here with is but she is out there somewhere." I didn't know what else to have put on it though I did have help from her team and friends.

I kneeled into the grounds warm heated soil, the grass flowing freely in the wind, the swoosh sound coming from the individual blades. I reached in my robe and pulled out a scroll. It was her birthday present she left only 3 months before her birthday almost 2 years ago and I always found some reason to keep this with me but then I realized I just didn't want to let her go, I was being selfish thinking of what her family has been through.

I set the scroll on the grave marker. The contents of the scroll was that Sakura was to become my adviser at the hospital she was the 2nd best medic ninja that this village had ever produced except for me and I wanted to give this to her formally but I never got the chance she left before I could.

"Um Tsunade I know that you want some time but we really need to get back, you have lots of work that needs to be done including dealing with the new team 7."

That was a task that I have been putting off this whole time. Team 7 only had 2 original members the others came from the ANBU task unit force and other squads I wasn't ready to actually replace those to yet and it has been almost 2 years, was I low or what?

"Alright." I stood brushed my legs and walked headed back to the tower. I was passing through town when I heard this certain blond baka rushing up behind us.

"Tsunade-ba chaan!"

"Yes Naruto?"

"When are we getting our new team members?"

"Today find Kakashi and come to the tower by sundown everything will be there then." I turned back around and finished the walk to my office where as Tsunade promised there where mountains of paper work just waiting to be done.

"Wow Shizune In really think that you over did it this time." I scratched the back of my head and went to work, I'd have to sneak some sake later.

Sundown

It was almost exactly sundown when simultaneous "poofs" sounded in my office. I looked up and there was Naruto and surprisingly Kakashi as well I'm surprised the idiot actually found him.

"Alright well there is no holding off the inevitable but you are in dire need of 2 members and they are not yet here so sit and keep QUIET Naruto." I looked at him and he sank into the chair. Only Sakura and I could do that to him. Wow I'm really miserable.


End file.
